Pokémon: A Twinhood - Part I - The Kanto Operation
by GS447
Summary: Two siblings, Luci and Rey, have finally set off on their Pokémon after finally becoming ten, but everything is not as it seems in their hometown of Kanto. With their Pokémon and their newly-made friends, can they foil the villains plan by using brains, brawn, and most importantly, their Pokemon? Please read and review, and maybe suggest plot twist if you so want to. :)


**Pokémon: A Journey**

Hi! Welcome to my Pokémon adventure, using my two new OCs, Luci and Rey. They'll be setting off on a great journey that'll change their lives forever - each city they travel through often will have a problem they'll have to face. I'll let them travel through each region! Starting in Kanto, making their way progressively through Johto then Hoenn, Sinnoh to Unova, then finally to Kalos and Alola, there will be a lot of Pokémon they will catch and train. I've got a list right here, so I'll know when they'll catch 'em.

 ** _GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!_**

* * *

 _Hello. I am the Pokémon Professor of Kanto, Professor Oak. I've heard that you two, who have recently moved to Pallet, correct, are willing to go on a Pokémon Journey. Make sure you remember that this is not a regular hike - your bonds must be made with the Pokémon you catch. You will make friends, unfortunate enemies, and your bonds with everyone you may meet will strengthen._

"Aah!" Rey jerked his head out of his slumber. His brown-hair-laden head was now sticking up out of the covers, his mouth making sighing noises every second. His sister, alarmed by him, also woke up and did the same, though her sapphire coloured hair flopped over her dazed face.

Luci had long, braided hair that trailed down the length of her back, and her brown eyes complemented her kind smile.

On the other hand, Rey's sapphire eyes went strangely with his dark black hair, usually slicked back across his head.

"What's up, Rey-rey?" Luci asked, still dazed from her sudden awakening. Rey-rey was what Rey's older sister called him whenever she was quite happy. She wasn't, well, ecstatic at the current moment, but there was nothing that made her sad at the same time.

Despite Luci called him that and quite liked it, Rey, however, did not. "How many times- Whatever. Anyway, I heard this voice in my head. It was some old man, he was talking to me-"

"You mean dreaming?" Luci cut him off, laughing a little inside. Rey, like in those cartoons, looked like he had steam coming out of his ears.

"No! Wait..." A short pause occurred, as Rey retraced himself back through his dream. It was of course, as Luci said, a dream, but there was something extremely familiar about it.

"Anyway, while you stuff yourself back into your dream, I'll go make some pancakes." She smiled in a nice way, and then pulled her nightgown up, so it didn't get caught in any those wires that were attached to all Rey's consoles. _Damn wires_ , Luci thought as she entered the kitchen to smell a luxury breakfast cooking. Pancakes were cooking on the frying pan, and some toast was popping violently out of the toaster.

The toast floated out of the toaster, and then landed on the plate beside Luci, engulfed in a pink light. She turned to see Kado, the family Alakazam, shifting his spoons to lift the toast. If you don't already know, psychic types are useful with telekinesis, which basically means that, through their mind, they can read other minds, manipulate peoples actions, and also move objects. Without touching them. Useful, eh?

You see, Luci and Rey's mother was a psychic expert, and she was mostly seen spending time with her Pokémon. This time though, she was at the large black oven, flipping pancakes with her equally as black pan.

Luci wanted to say 'My job's done for me,' but at the same time she also wanted to say 'Hey, you stole my idea'. She said neither, and then sat down, completely aware of her mother.

"Oh, good morning darling," Her mother said without turning.

 _How did she know I was here?_ Luci thought, before replying, "Good morning, Mum," She said. Kado then pulled out a chair, and sat down, helping himself to pancakes. She also ladled some pancakes onto her plate, followed by a pouring a syrup and lemony stuff on.

A second later, Rey came down, his hair climbing down his face - mainly no one had ever seen his hair like this as the only time he had it was when he rolled out of bed.

"Dream doesn't matter," He said suddenly as he walked in.

"Oh, that's good then." Luci replied, still smirking. Rey pulled out the last chair near the table, and then let Kado float him up on top of it.

Their mother turned from the cooking for a second, her brown hair whipping to the other side of her head. "Darlings, it's the first day of your Pokémon journey! Oh you little snuggy-wunkies! I'm so proud."

"Thanks, Mum," they both replied in unison. A while later, after they had filled themselves with most of the pancakes that were set on the table, the siblings had gotten dressed and prepared to grab their Pokémon from the Professor.

"Have a great time! I will miss you all so very much!" Their mother called as they slung on their backpacks and opened the door.

"Finally, some fresh air," Luci remarked as they stepped outside, their faces smiling with glee at the fact that they were now finally setting off -they'd been waiting for many years.

Pallet Town was quite quiet, it was near a calm field and to the north was a large patch of land that was inhabited by many Pokémon that the town Professor, Samuel Oak, used to observe and look after for his studies. It was rarely quiet, and not many people lived here, so, to Luci and Rey, it was pleasant and great when they were playing.

Oak's lab stood a few metres away from the siblings' house, but it way shorter, as it only had one floor. A man came rushing out of the door hurriedly, and then stopped before he almost ran into Rey.

"Wow, old dude! What's your problem? Wait a sec... You're that guy in my dream!" Rey pointed, surprising the old man by quite a bit.

Luci put her hand on his, lowering his unbelievably rude pointing hand. "Rey!" She whispered in that angry sort of way, and then turned to the man, smiling nervously. "Sorry, sir. My brother can be a bit... surprised at times. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Luci, and this is Rey. What's your name?" She pulled her hand, waiting for the grey-haired man to shake it. He did so, and then replied.

"I am the Professor Oak, Samuel Oak to go into further details." replied Oak, his face grinning. "And apparently, Rey here-" He turned to face him, "had a dream about me, correct?"

"Well, yeah," Rey replied.

"Well, then, young adults must always want a Pokémon journey, and it so happens that I've heard that Rey and Luci, you two, are ready to get your Pokémon! Come, come! Enter my world, it's my lab, to find your dream Pokémon!"

A second later, the twin had entered Oak's lab, the one near their house. They gasped admiringly as they entered - the room was full of machinery and devices dedicated to research. In front of them was a bustling scientist, he had black hair; his eyes were shadowed by his eerie glasses and his posture was quite like an elderly man - his back seemed hunched, and in his hand was a wooden walking stick.

The siblings ignored, but Professor Oak caught his eye and then suddenly introduced the two to him. "This is Mr. Rocket, my new assistant. He's studying Pokémon Law, way too complex for you two children to understand-" Luci frowned at this, "but never mind him. You two have your own matters. Here I have three Pokémon, and you, Luci, can choose one. The one on the left is Bulbasaur, then the one on the middle is Charmander, the one on the right is then Squirtle."

He carried on with the information, elaborating on what he had just said, "Charmander, the fire Pokémon, has a burning tail, and if that goes out, Charmander will be in serious condition. Bulbasaur is a young grass-type lizard, and can use his vines to pull on things with intense strength, and then finally, Squirtle, is a water-type turtle, and when spinning, can reach up to a great speed of fifty-miles-per-hour."

The children stood there listening intently, and then finally Rey piped up and offered Luci the chance to go first. Luci and Rey had studied lots of Pokémon facts, especially type advantage, and Rey was plotting to use the Pokémon that was effective against her.

She chose the Bulbasaur after thanking him, and then Rey chose Charmander, obviously, and then they both thanked him together.

"thank you, Professor Oak," They both replied in unison as the Professor wished them good luck.

As soon as they got outside, they breathed in the fresh air, and then instantly they both turned each other and shouted.

"I challenge you, Rey!" Luci shouted, her finger pointing in his face. She then realized that she had the type disadvantage, and then realized what a little idiot Rey had been. "Rey, you idiot!" She removed her finger that had been pointing in his eye finally.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently, putting his hands in the air. "Okay, maybe I outwitted you with the type thing, but if I hadn't, I would've been weak against Bulbasaur, huh?"

"No need," Luci replied, "to argue over this. Let's just have a battle when we find some clear space." Rey nodded in agreement. They both withdrew their Pokémon with the red Poké balls that Professor Oak gave them.

To the north of Pallet was a large gate, and in that gate was a large opening which the kids used to traverse into the fields beyond it. They'd never been here before, so they gasped in shock and slightly in admiration, examining the birds and rats, the new species of Pokémon, as they ran and flew between fields.

"I'm catching one," Rey called as he ran towards it, breaking Luci's hand off his shoulder. The bird that he found looked at him intently. It then rose up into the air, ready to battle. "Nice, it's ready to battle, a bonus,"

He sent out his Charmander. "Ok, Charmander, use scratch attack!" The short fire lizard ran towards the bird; it swung its deadly claw at it, and then in response the browny-white bird fell back. "If I remember, you weaken the Pokémon before catching." He commanded Charmander to attack one more time, and with that the bird fell down. He swung the Poké ball at it, and it disappeared into it, engulfing itself in a red light beforehand.

He checked the Pokédex that his father gave him, "Huh, a Pidgey! Hey, Luci! Wait- Where are you, Luci?!" Luci was nowhere to be found, her bag was on the floor, and she left no other trace as far as Rey could see. Well, she didn't scream or anything either, so nothing bad happened.

He had no other choice: Rey had to search for her.

* * *

 **Hello! Wow, this was a good chapter in my opinion. Let me know in the reviews if you like it, and if you have any suggestion where Luci had gone. Please review and have a nice day!**

 **-GS477**


End file.
